Bludderfy
by Dassy1407
Summary: A normal day at the park goes horribly scary for 10 year old Dean when Sammy goes missing! Will Dean be able to find him in time before having to call his father. Dean doesn't want to dissapoint his father. And where is Sam! One-shot. Wee!chesters!


**Hey! I just decided to write a short little thing while I was in class! lol Hope you like!**

**And sorry is Sam's speech is very advanced, or behind for the age of a five years old. Im not up to date with the speaking ability of children! =P**

* * *

"Sammy!" Dean yelled through the crowd. "Where are you?!"

There was no reply.

Ten year old Dean Winchester's palms began to sweat as he scanned the park for his little brother. _"Look out for Sam, Dean."_ His father's words screamed in his head. He had only left Sammy for two minutes as he went and got them ice cream. But now Sammy was no where in the crowded park of little kids.

Dean felt the pressure on his shoulders and the fear rise in his spine. He could just picture his father returning from his most recent hunt. Seeing him walking into the ratty old motel where he left his boys last. But John returning only to find his eldest son saying that he failed his only duty_; to keep Sammy safe._

Dean clenched his jaw and his tiny hands turned to reddened fists. "That will not happen." He said numbly to himself and he stalked further into the rowdy park, yelling his little brother's name. "Sammy! Sammy!  
After only a few minutes of useless yelling, Dean's hope on finding his brother started to fade. Dean made his way to an empty bench and flopped down, defeated. With the two ice cream bars still in his pocket, he started to pout. His father would be so disappointed in him. And where was Sammy!? He continued to pout and slightly sob; he didn't care who saw him, he was angry and upset and was scared for his brother.

"Dean! Dean, help!" Sammy's voice cried from behind him. Dean quickly jumped from the bench and looked into the deep forest behind him, seeing nothing but trees.

"Sammy?! Sam!" Dean screamed. But there was no reply. The forest looked dark and scary but Dean had to help his brother. Dean darted around the bench and took one step upon the curb, when a hand pulled on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Get off me!" Dean yelled, going into defense mode. The hand quickly retreated then locked on the child's thin wrist.

"It's not safe to go into the woods young man," The nice looking older lady replied. Dean looked up at her and grimly smirked.

"I can handle it," He was, after all, a Winchester. He can handle anything.

"Where are your parents?" The woman asked, looking into Dean's sullen hazel eyes.

"Not around," Dean grumbled, ripping his wrist out of the woman's grasp and darting into the forest.

"Wait!" The woman yelled after him, then sighed, and then returned to her own children playing there at the park.

"Sammy!" Dean continued to yell as he ran deeper and deeper into the trees. Though there was no verbal response, Dean heard muffled cries up ahead. Dean followed them and found his younger brother sitting in a pile of dried out leafs while sobbing.

"Sammy!?" Dean gasped, while walking over to the scared mess and sitting beside his 6 year old brother. Green watery eyes met Dean's gaze as the flushed cheeks of Sam looked up at him.

"Dean!" Sam cried with relief. Dean put comforting arms around his brother. Dean was over come with joy. He did not fail.

"Sammy, what happened?" The older Winchester boy asked.

"I saw a bludderfy. It was pretty and I started to follow it. I didn't even notice when all the other kids from the park disappeared. When I lost track of the bludderfy, I couldn't find my way back!" Sammy explained while sobbing into his big brother's chest.

"Well you scared me half to death, Sammy!" Dean started to scold, but then sighed as he felt Sam shake. "Just don't do it again, ok?" Dean ruffled his brother's already tousled hair.

"Ok Dean. I promise." Sammy whispered. "Can we leave now?"

"Yeah Sammy, we can leave." Dean replied while rising and pulling Sam up with him.

"Did you get the ice cream?" Sam asked hopefully while wiping fallen tears from his cheeks.

"Uh, yeah Sammy." Dean said as he pulled the melted bars from his pocket. "Sorry," Dean said as Sammy saw the melted mess in his brother's hands.

"It's ok. I just want to go home." Sammy said.

"Ok" Dean agreed, while dropping the melted ice cream bars in the dried leaves. Dean put a protective arm around young Sammy's shoulders as they walked back to the park. "Don't worry Sammy. Everything's ok now. We can go home."

* * *

****

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Ok with it? Tell me what you think! Review and tell me your opinions! Don't be hesitant to press that green lettered button below! Thanks for reading!


End file.
